Upgrade
Upgrade is the Omnitrix's sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from the moon of Galvan - B. Appearance Cosmic Destruction Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. His front torso was white and the Cosmatrix symbol was on his chest. Ultimate Alien In Ultimate Alien, Upgrade's front torso is recolored green with black circuitry patterns and the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest is colored green. Omniverse and Heroes Rise In Omniverse and Heroes Rise, 16-year-old Upgrade is more muscular, his circuit pattern has changed slightly, and the Omnitrix symbol is inside the ring of his eye. 11-year-old Upgrade in Omniverse and Heroes Rise looks exactly the same as he did in the original series, save for a green Omnitrix symbol and a slightly longer neck. Powers/Abilities Upgrade is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology, extending to non-electrical machinery such as a row machine in a gym and even sentient beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien, by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possesses far more advanced and futuristic, causing new features to form. After he disconnects from a machine, it returns to normal. Upgrade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor, with an arsenal of heavy energy weapons, or even retractile robotic manipulator arms. Possessing technology allows Upgrade to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball pitching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fires a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs.4 Upgrade can make his head or face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. Upgrade can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Dom. Upgrade can enhance Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. By energizing his biomechanical blood, Upgrade can launch a powerful green energy blast from his eye. Upgrade can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. Upgrade can travel through electrical currents and phase through most technology. Upgrade can reshape his body to resemble a parachute in order to gently descend and glide through the air. Being inorganic, Upgrade is able to survive in the vacuum of space. Upgrade possesses enhanced strength, being able to throw a sewer lid at a Megawhatt, push Vilgax off of a ship, and overpower Viktor. Upgrade is durable enough to withstand a blast from the Proto-Tool without physical damage. Upgrade can generate electrical charges capable of shocking his opponents into submission. Due to being made of living metal, Upgrade is able to regenerate himself. It is currently unknown whether or not Upgrade can be harmed when he merges with damaged technology, as there is no known occurrence. The only known occurrence is when Azmuth used the Retaliator Armor to repair the Rust Bucket by absorbing the broken pieces into itself and reassembling its pieces. But due to this, it is believed Upgrade can repair damaged machinery with ease and come out unscathed. Weaknesses Upgrade is weak against electricity, as seen when he was battling the Megawhatts. Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulses/fields and magnetic fields. Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled and stretched hard enough, as shown when he was being pulled and stretched by Dr. Animo's Mutant Squid. Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses and is weak against acid Upgrade can be frozen at sub-zero temperatures, and is susceptible to solar flares, although it has never been shown how. Appearances Cosmic Destruction * Upgrade first appeared in A Paradox Prophecy, where he defeated Eon * It's the End, Upgrade destroyed Krang's body. * In Revenge of Vilgax Part 1, Upgrade unintentionally repaired Vilgax's ship * The End of an Aurum Part 2, Upgrade shorted out some Aurum Guards Ultimate Alien * Upgrade returned in The Rooters of All Evil Part 1, where he damaged Weapon XI Omniverse * Upgrade returned in OTTO Motives, where he defeated OTTO * In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Upgrade defeated Zombie Clown Rook * In Animo Crackers, Upgrade was defeated by Dr. Animo * In Twin Trouble, Upgrade repaired the ship he and Corey were on Heroes Rise * Upgrade returned in OTTO-Matic Weapon, where he deactivated OTTO * In From Hedorium to Eternity, Upgrade was defeated by Maltruant * In Planet of the Turlteoids, Upgrade defeated Herman * In The Enemy of My Enemy, Upgrade diffused a thermonuclear bomb * In A Bro and a Brother, Upgrade failed to save Corvo Appearance List Cosmic Destruction Season 1 * A Paradox Prophecy (debut) Season 7 * It's The End Season 9 * Revenge of Vilgax Part 1 Season 10 * The End of an Aurum Part 2 Ultimate Alien Season 3 * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (first re-appearance; randomizer) Omniverse Season 4 * OTTO Motives (first re-appearance) Season 5 * Something Zombozo This Way Comes * Animo Crackers Season 6 * Twin Trouble Heroes Rise Season 2 * OTTO-Matic Weapn Season 3 * From Hedorium to Eternity * Planet of the Turleoids Season 4 * The Enemy of My Enemy Season 5 * A Bro and a Brother